Villains don't get happy endings
by acciobieber
Summary: Tú eres todo lo que quiero y yo soy todo lo que necesitas. Un pecado sagrado, una raza en extinción. Nunca podrán conocer lo que hemos hecho, nunca sabrán toda la sangre que hemos derramado. Nosotros sabíamos que nada bueno saldría de esto, sabíamos como acabaría, sabíamos que moriríamos antes de vivir. OS, semi-canon.


Cinco años atrás..

_"No debería estar aquí"_ se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Tendría que estar en su sala común, calentita y resguardada como todos. Pero no, ella no podía dormir y tenía que empezar a dar vueltas y revisar aulas. La castigarían, probablemente. Pero si ya había pecado, mejor hacer que valiera la pena.

Se acercó con pasitos torpes al vidrio, poseía un arco con palabras grabadas en Latín, no entendía nada. Pero si sus libros no le fallaban ese era el Espejo de Oesed, capaz de mostrar el mayor deseo interno del alma de una persona.

-Oh no.. -susurró.

Intentó pellizcarse y mil cosas más. No podía ocultar su cara de estupefacción, aquello no podía ser cierto ¿o si? Se preguntó mientras un sonriente Draco Malfoy le devolvía la mirada desde el reflejo.

**You, you're everything I want**

* * *

><p>Aquello no podía ser cierto ¿o si? No podría hacerlo, no podría matarla. Se había unido a esa banda de mortíos, no por obligación ni mucho menos. Solo pensó que era un juego, que era fácil y demostraría que era un digno heredero. Pero ahora se arrepentía, una cosa era insultarla en los pasillos, era divertido.. Pero él no la odiaba, no podía hacerlo, no lo merecía y él no era un asesino. Lo cierto es que era un cabrón, pero eso no era nuevo y siendo sinceros.. de gillipollas a mata gente había una gran franja.<p>

¿Como llevaría a cabo esa "misión"? Se preguntaba a sí mismo al tiempo que dejaba el expediente mágico de Hermione Granger en la pequeña mesita, no creía ser capaz.

**This night is cutting into me.. You tie me down, you watch me bleed**

* * *

><p>Cinco años atrás..<p>

En cuanto el sombrero terminó su canción se dio inicio a la selección. La profesora McGonnagall repetía constantemente "Colóquense el sombrero y suban al taburete, el sombrero los seleccionará".

-Granger, Hermione.

Luego de casi correr al centro, el sombrero terminó gritando "GRYFFINDOR" a todo pulmón.

Por su parte Draco se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! y el chico se levantó con una gran mueca-sonrisa, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

**I, I am the misery you crave**

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin. Ellos celebraban, pero de un momento a otro, el viejo Dumbledore les empezó a otorgar puntos a la casa de los leones. Todo explotó de un momento a otro, le había otorgado diez a Neville Longbottom. En cuanto la decoración pasó a ser escarlata sus sonrisas se borraron completamente, todo había acabado, ellos estaban acabados. Gryffindor había ganado.

**And you, you are my faithful enemy**

* * *

><p>Era más el dolor de su enfermo corazón que el dolor de aquella asquerosa marca. Sentía como le quemaba la carne, la serpiente deslizándose por su piel. Cada centímetro de su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un dolor punzante, pero que su mente ignoraba al estar ocupada prenguntándose en que momento todo cambió de tal manera.<p>

-Hazlo, Draco.

**This hunger seems to feed on me**

* * *

><p>Meses atrás..<p>

Draco Malfoy, solo, corría calle arriba. Tras mirar alrededor se había metido por el callejón Knockturn. Los tres chicos habían ido tras el al verlo actuando tan sospechosamente. Habían llegado a la altura de la única tienda del callejón Knockturn en que Harry había entrado alguna vez: Borgin y Burkes, donde vendían una amplia variedad de objetos siniestros. Allí, rodeado de cajas llenas de cráneos y botellas viejas, se encontraba de espaldas a la calle y semioculto por un armario.

-Es uno de ellos. -exclamó el azabache.  
>-Basta Harry. -finalizó Hermione.<p>

Al salir del vagón, la chica se sintió observada. Al mirar atrás se encontró con dos orbes color hielo fijas en ella; una mirada llena de dolor, frialdad, odio, sufrimiento. Y por un momento, sólo por un momento, se encontró a sí misma sintiéndose miserable y teniendo algún tipo de apatía por aquel chico de ojos como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Lo que no sabía era que _él era una tormenta. Destruiría todo a su paso._

**A sacred sin, a dying breed**

* * *

><p>Cuatro años atrás..<p>

-Vaya, vaya. Granger, que sorpresa verte aquí. Diría que me alegra tu presencia, pero mentir es malo. -espetó una voz justo detrás de ella.  
>-¿Si? Mhm, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?<br>-Que graciosa. -murmuró sarcástico- yo que pensé que eras una estirada.  
>-Me atrevo a decir que morirías si supieras lo agradable que puedo ser a veces. -finalizó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa que él no pudo evitar responder, pero no una de sus habituales muecas, sino con una sonrisa sincera. La primera que vió de él, y la última que vería por mucho.. mucho tiempo. Una que fue interrumpida al sentir la punta de un bastón en su hombro derecho.<br>-Draco, te estaba buscando. Que.. interesante encontrarte hablando con es.. ella. -dijo un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, arrastraba las palabras con un toque de soberbia y caminaba con una altivez notoria- Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. Y tu debes ser la amiga de Potter, Hermione Granger ¿no?, he escuchado mucho sobre ti. -finalizó mirándola con algo parecido al desprecio.

**And we risk everything**

-Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso. -observó Hermione agudamente- Todos entraron por su talento.

Del rostro de Draco se borró su mirada petulante.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, sangre sucia inmunda -espetó él.

* * *

><p>El rubio se encontraba en su habitual lugar en el gran comedor, en la mesa de slytherin. Pero a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, se sentía más solo que nunca. Nadie se da cuenta, pero Hermione lo observa desde la mesa de los leones y sabe que algo pasa, lo ve en él.<p>

Desde el día del vagón le había puesto mucha atención, algo lo hacía ver diferente. Si alguien hubiera pasado en ese momento por allí, solo habría visto una chica de cabellos enmarañados sentada en unas tribunas vacías mirando hacia la nada. Pero no habrían podido estar más equivocados, en ese momento Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia las puertas del castillo, enfundado en uno de sus trajes negros y rodeado de un aura de misterio y tristeza.

**Nothing good will come of this**

* * *

><p>Tres años atrás..<p>

-Vaya, vaya.. Granger, Weasley ¿encontraron la casa de sus sueños? -exclamó el rubio seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle.  
>-Cállate. -soltó el pelirrojo.<br>-Entiendo que te guste esa casa en ruinas, he escuchado que en tu casa duermen todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto? -preguntó burlón.  
>-Cállate Malfoy. -exclamó Hermione.<br>-Oh, casi olvido que estabas aquí. Sangre sucia. -finalizó arrastrando las silabas en un tono mordaz.

Una bola de nieve le pego en la cabeza. Los cinco chicos se giraron asustados, luego otra, y otra.

La castaña estaba hastiada con la presencia del rubio que se encontraba a solo un asiento de ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un pergamino se dirigía hacia ella. _"Sangre sucia inmunda"_ no pudo evitar voltear y mirar a Draco que en ese momento se partía a carcajadas al tiempo que ella bufaba, ella sería inmunda pero él era un inmaduro.

-Oh, llegó la impura. -susurró la morena al tiempo que le hacía una zancadilla.

La castaña no se dió cuenta a tiempo por lo que terminó en el suelo con sus libros por todas partes. Los slytherins reían entre ellos, pero por muy extraño que pareciera el platinado no lo hacía.

-Parkinson, impura o no es mucho más inteligente que tú. Ahora cállate y disculpate. -exclamó arrastrando las palabras, ni Hermione ni sus dos amigos podían creer que Draco Malfoy estuviera defendiendo a una "sangre sucia" como bien él decía.  
>-Pero, draqui.. -chilló.<br>-Hazlo. -finalizó.  
>-Lo siento Granger. -dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa más falsa que galeón de madera. El chico con un movimiento de varita le entregó a la castaña que ya yacía de pie, sus pergaminos en una ordenada fila.<br>-Ahora muévete sabelotodo, tu esquelético cuerpo está privando a la gente de observar mi belleza.

Listo, ahora si era el Draco Malfoy que todos conocíamos y no queríamos, aún así no pudo evitar sonreírle.

* * *

><p>Dos años atrás..<p>

Draco observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Harry comprendió qué era lo que provocaba aquella mueca de desprecio sus labios: los Malfoy se enorgullecían de ser de sangre limpia; lo que quería decir que consideraban de segunda clase a cualquiera que procediera de familia muggle, como la castaña. Venga, que ni en los mundiales se podían librar del hurón. Pero lo que el azabache no sabía, era que el motivo real del sonrojo de su amiga se debía a una sola cosa; dolor, dolor porque ella había empezado a verlo con otros ojos desde aquel incidente con Parkinson en tercero, dolor porque sabía que ella era una impura, dolor porque sabía que él jamás la querría.. ella era escoria para él y toda su narcisista familia.

Por el umbral asomaba una cabeza castaña, que poco a poco fue mostrándose completamente. Hermione se veía diferente, llevaba el cabello arreglado con poción alisadora y un lindo vestido de volados del color del mar. Al llegar abajo y quedar en frente del chico le sonrío.

Él sin pensar respondió su sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro su rostro de apagó. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Si su padre se enteraba de esto lo mataría, la mataría.. y ciertamente él no quería eso. _"Lo siento mucho"_ pensó.

-¿Creíste que hablaba en serio? Sangre sucia inmunda. -y dicho esto se fue, dejando a una Hermione que parecía victima de un petrificus totalus al pie de la escalera.

Sabía que no tuvo que haber confiado en él, ¿como permitiría el gran Draco Malfoy que lo vieran en un baile junto a una sangre sucia? Simplemente ilógico. Con pensamientos cada vez más y más autodestructivos salió de su ensimismamiento y se dejó caer, ya no le importaba nada por hoy. Estaba abatida.

**I'm screaming out with my last aching breath**

* * *

><p>-¡Es amortentia! -exclamó con entusiasmo la castaña- El filtro de amor más potente que existe. Se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo y a.. -<em>"oh no"<em> pensó al tiempo que su sangre se agolpaba de un tirón en sus mejillas. Reconocería ese olor donde fuera, y no solo porque su dueño se encontrara en una esquina del aula observándola profundamente y erizando todos y cada uno de los vellos que se hallaban en su cuerpo.

"_Gran momento para dejar de ser un egocéntrico Draco, estúpido"_ se decía a sí mismo. Durante dieciséis años fue el ser más narcisista del mundo y de un día para otro tenía que cambiar, en menudo enredo se encontraba. Su oscura alma tenía que empezar a funcionar justo ahora, su cerebro tenía que empezar a producir cariño. Y no solo cariño hacia una persona normal, sino hacia ESA persona. Hacia la persona que en menos de lo que se dice "quidditch" debería asesinar para mantener feliz a el loco mestizo y a su horrible amor por el poder. Genial, simplemente genial.

Era tan hermosa, tan inocente.. tan pura. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, su piel pálida, pero no tanto como la suya, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus enormes orbes avellanas, era perfecta. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en él?

**I'll be yours until my dying day**

Hermione llegaba a la mesa con tres cervezas de mantequilla, tomando asiento a un lado de Harry. Es cierto que su amigo era un poco paranoico, pero últimamente estaba obsesionado con Malfoy. Día y noche discutiendo sobre si era o no un mortífago, a veces le entraban unas salvajes ganas de gritarle que se callara, ¿para que querría el "señor oscuro", el "amo del poder" a un chico que no había siquiera acabado sus estudios mágicos? Lo único que escuchaba era Malfoy esto, Malfoy aquello, Malfoy, bla bla bla. A unos metros se encontraban unas escaleras y detrás se encontraban los lavabos.

-Tienes algo. -le dijo el pelirrojo.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Donde? -respondió ella.<br>-Ahí..  
>-Oh, bueno, Ron, eh.. gracias. -finalizó desviando la vista, pero en ese instante vió algo que hubiera preferido no observar. Malfoy. No sabía si acaso tantos rubios platinados en su vida últimamente la habían llevado a ese punto, de todos modos Harry hablando de Draco, ella pensando en Draco, Ron hablando de Draco, la población femenina de hogwarts hablando de Draco.. Pero si sus ojos no le fallaban estaba casi completamente segura de haberlo visto entrar ¿al baño de damas?<p>

Tan pronto Harry apuró el último sorbo de cerveza, Hermione propuso regresar al colegio. Los dos chicos asintieron; la excursión había sido un fracaso y el tiempo empeoraba. Volvieron a ceñirse las capas, enrollarse las bufandas y ponerse los guantes; luego salieron del pub detrás de Katie Bell y de una amiga suya y enfilaron la calle principal. Fuertes ráfagas de aguanieve los golpeaban, pero lograron observar como Leanne, la amiga de Katie intentaba quitarle un paquete pero ella le decía que no era asunto suyo, y de un momento a otro Katie se encontraba flotando por los aires. En su postura había algo extraño, algo estremecedor... Entonces, cuando estaba a casi dos metros del suelo, Katie soltó un chillido aterrador, abrió los ojos y empezó a chillar. Se encontraba hechizada, hechizada por un collar maldito.. y a la castaña esto no le daba buena espina.

Estaba cansada de huir de McLaggen, en mala hora se le pasó por la mente invitarlo. Sólo para darle celos a Ron, sólo para olvidar a ese estúpido rubio con los ojos más malditamente hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. Los zapatos altos la estaban matando y se sentía desfallecer, se arrecostó en la esquina de un pasillo, pero no estaba preparada para lo que oiría..

-... no puedes cometer errores, Draco, porque si te expulsan...  
>-Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿queda claro?<br>-Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque fue algo torpe y descabellado. Ya sospechan que estuviste implicado.  
>-¿Quién sospecha de mí? -preguntó con enojo- Por última vez, no fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? Katie Bell debe de tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce. ¡No me mire así! Ya sé lo que intenta hacer, no soy tonto, pero le advierto que no dará resultado. ¡Puedo impedírselo!<p>

Hubo una pausa; luego Snape dijo con calma: -Vaya, ya veo que tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando Oclumancia. ¿Qué pensamientos pretendes ocultarle a tu amo, Draco?  
>-¡A él no intento esconderle nada, lo que pasa es que no quiero que usted se entrometa!<p>

A esas alturas Hermione sentía que se le iba el aire, ¿Harry tenía razón? ¿Era Malfoy un mortífago? Como le costaba creerlo, aun no podía creerlo y no le diría nada ¿para aumentar sus sandeces? No señor.

-Por eso este año me has evitado desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, ¿no? ¿Temías que me entrometiera? Supongo que te das cuenta, Draco, de que si algún otro alumno hubiera dejado de venir a mi despacho después de haberle ordenado yo varias veces que se presentara...  
>-¡Pues castígueme! ¡Denúncieme a Dumbledore! -lo desafió Malfoy.<p>

Se produjo otra pausa, y a continuación Snape declaró: -Sabes muy bien que no haré ninguna de esas cosas.  
>-¡En ese caso, será mejor que deje de ordenarme que vaya a su despacho!<br>-Escúchame, yo sólo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable, Draco...  
>-¡Pues mire, tendrá que romperlo porque no necesito su protección! Es mi misión, él me la asignó y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, sólo que me está llevando más tiempo del que creía.<br>-¿En qué consiste tu plan?  
>-¡No es asunto suyo!<br>-Si me lo cuentas, yo podría ayudarte...  
>-¡Muchas gracias, pero tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, no estoy solo!<br>-Pues bien que andas solo mientras deambulas por los pasillos, lo cual déjame decirte, es una completa insensatez.  
>-¡Crabbe y Goyle me habrían acompañado si usted no los hubiera castigado!<br>-¡Baja la voz! -le espetó Snape porque Malfoy cada vez chillaba más- Si tus amigos Crabbe y Goyle pretenden aprobar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este curso, tendrán que esforzarse un poco más de lo que demuestran hasta aho...  
>-¿Qué importa eso? -lo cortó Malfoy- ¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Pero si eso es una guasa, una farsa! ¡Como si alguno de nosotros necesitara protegerse de las artes oscuras!<br>-¡Es una farsa, sí, pero crucial para el éxito, Draco! ¿Dónde crees que habría pasado yo todos estos años si no hubiera sabido fingir? ¡Escúchame! Es una imprudencia que te pasees por ahí de noche, que te dejes atrapar; y si depositas tu confianza en ayudantes como Crabbe y Goyle...  
>-¡Ellos no son los únicos, hay otra gente a mi lado, gente más competente!<br>-Entonces ¿por qué no te confías a mí y me dejas...?

La castaña no podía más, su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular. Todas sus dudas se aclaraban y ella no lograba aceptarlo, solo fingiría que nada de esto había pasado. Pero.. ¿Snape también tenía algo que ver? A pesar de todo era humana y las dudas la carcomían.

**But I can never see you**

* * *

><p>Dos años atrás..<p>

La castaña iba eufórica, estaba retrasada, se había entretenido con Ginevra en los jardines y en cinco minutos tenía Encantamientos, ¿acaso podía ser peor?

Sí, si podía.

-Eh, ¡SANGRE SUCIA! -exclamó cierto platinado saltando en frente de Hermione desde lo que parecían ser unas ramas.  
>-¿Qué quieres? ¿Te has vuelto un chimpancé? -preguntó con sarcasmo.<br>-¿Qué cosas hablas Granger? ¿Tanto leer te quemó las escasas neuronas que poseías? Sólo quería recordarte lo impura que eres y quería ofrecerte el regalo de ver mi belleza por un momento.. Aunque.. -agregó haciéndose el pensativo- creo que lo hago por lástima.  
>-Estúpido rubio oxigenado. -murmuró la chica volteando los ojos antes de dar vuelta a sí misma y salir de ahí.<p>

¿Y por qué diablos le importaba lo que el pensara de ella? ¿Por qué diablos le dolía?

Ella sabía la respuesta..

Y no la alegraba en lo absoluto..

Tenía sentimientos por ese estúpido rubio oxigenado.

* * *

><p>En el momento que Katie Bell entró al comedor los murmullos comenzaron. Nadie podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella chica de ojos ambarinos que ahora reflejaban lo destruida que se hallaba, el tiempo apartada hizo estragos en ella. Ya no era la misma muchacha alegre y atlética, ahora incluso se veía demacrada.<p>

Había alguien malvado en el castillo, y ahora todos lo sabían. Harry lo sabía, y él, él juraba que Malfoy tenía que ver con aquello.

-Yo sé que fue el Hermione, ¿por qué se te hace tan difícil creerme? -preguntó el azabache desesperado.  
>-Porque no tienes pruebas. -exclamó con su tono sabelotodo habitual.<br>-Si las tengo, y tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Sé que lo has visto, sé que viste a Malfoy en Las Tres Escobas el día que Katie fué hechizada, y yo también lo ví.  
>-No Harry, yo no he visto a nadie. ¿No crees que estás un poco paranóico?<br>-¿Podrías dejar de cubrirlo? Estás actuando muy extraño.

Claro que estaba actuando extraño, claro que lo había visto. Pero algo dentro de ella no le permitía decir la verdad. Porque el era un mortío, y ella lo sabía. No era estúpida, escuchó la conversación con Snape. Pero el rubio no le era completamente indiferente.

En ese momento el dueño de sus desvelos, y los de Harry, apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Todo el mundo guardó silencio, todos los murmullos fueron acallados. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo y al sentir la intesidad el ojigris volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con la chica a la que en menos de unos meses tendría que asesinar, y no pudo soportar verla ahí, tan llena de vida. Y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que quería era escapar de todo.

**And we knew we'd die before we lived**

Le había costado mucho convencer a Harry que lo dejara ir, que la dejara ir. Y ahora ella debía encararlo.

Junto a uno de los lavabos se encontraba Draco Malfoy, y verlo así, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable.. Y por primera vez lo vió como lo que era, un adolescente perdido, sin elección.

-Draco.. -murmuró, lagrimas se resbalaban por su sonrosado rostro.  
>-Soy un mortífago. -dijo secamente.<br>-Lo sé. -exclamó y dejó caer sus brazos alrededor del chico.

Y él sintió algo que jamás había sentido, algo que jamás le habían dado..

_Amor._

Y él también la abrazó, la sostuvo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y por ahora eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-..Quisiera recuperar la inocencia, recuperar la felicidad, el positivismo, las ganas de avanzar. No quiero ser lo que soy, y es irónico; porque nacemos, crecemos y morimos; porque es una ley. -murmuró con la voz quebrada el ojigris.  
>-Es algo inevitable, y es que es inevitable cambiar, no dejes que te digan como hacerlo. No pienses más en eso, vive ahora y recuerda luego.<br>-No puedo evitar hacerlo, tengo un fetiche con torturarme a mi mismo -rió amargamente y continuó- suena sadomasoquista, pero no puedo detenerlo, no puedo detenerme.  
>-Sólo.. desahógate. -finalizó ella.<br>-Me desahogo, pero nunca lo haré completamente -y vaya que no- soy una persona que vive con miedo del mundo y de sí mismo. Todo mi entorno es una mentira, puedo disfrutar por el momento, pero al volver.. las voces lo harán. Soy una mala persona y deberías alejarte.  
>-No hay bueno o malo, todo depende de la perspectiva. Y tú eres mejor persona de lo que crees, Draco. No dejes que te controlen, lucha por tu elección, cada quien es libre de elegir lo que quiere hacer y de hacerse responsable por las consecuencias que esos actos conlleven, de lo único que no somos libres es de no ser libres.<p>

Dos meses, dos jodidos meses habían pasado desde que sus encuentros con "ella" comenzaron. No sabría decir que era lo que sentía, era una jodida mezcla entre amor-odio-ternura que no podía describir, sólo sabía que al verla sentía una jodida manada de hipogrifos salvajes en su estómago y eso le asustaba. Habían existido abrazos de por medio, besos.. y lo que viene después de besos. Le costaba creer que había llegado la jodida hora, incluyendo que si alguien entraba en sus pensamientos probablemente lo habría mirado extraño por la cantidad de maldiciones que era capaz de soltar en estos momentos.

Se había abierto a ella. Todo comenzó como pequeñas sesiones de psicología en que ambos se consolaban mutuamente, luego se forjó una amistad.. hasta que se fue volviendo más fuerte. Y todo pasó tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento. Pasaron momentos inolvidables, incluso había llegado a imaginar un futuro juntos. Pero luego su rostro se ensombrecía, porque _él no era un chico normal, ella no era una chica normal, ellos no eran una pareja normal, y el mundo en que vivían jamás comprendería su amor._

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó confundida.  
>-Por ahí, ¿podemos vernos en la torre de astronomía a la media noche?<br>-No lo sé, Draco. Últimamente estás actuando muy extraño. -exclamó la castaña con una mueca.  
>-Ya se me pasará, amor. Tranquila, sólo confía.. -finalizó dejando un beso en los labios de la chica y perdiéndose entre los arboles.<p>

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo pasaba, y ese algo no parecía ser nada bueno..

Cómo le había costado lograr que esos idiotas se durmieran, justamente hoy se antojaron de hacer una "noche de chicos". Esos estúpidos, mala imitación de mortífago.

Luego de comprobar por milésima vez que sus compañeros de habitación se hallaban en el quinto sueño, retiró su pijama y se enfundó uno de esos trajes negros característicos suyos.

Caminaba por los pasillos con la frente en alto, nadie que lo viera podría nisiquiera imaginar lo que tendría que hacer en unos minutos. Nadie podría saber el caos que había en ese momento en su mente.

-Hermione.. -susurró lo suficientemente audible para la chica.  
>-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó tomando su mano.<br>-No sé por que aún sigues preguntando eso. -respondió mirándo directo a sus ojos.

Y la besó, la besó dulcemente, la besó lento, la besó con desesperación.. pero sobre todo, la besó con amor. Y la tomó ahí, la pegó a si mismo como si deseara fusionar sus cuerpos, disfrutó cada segundo. Y a ella, sin saber por que, ese beso le pareció una despedida. Y no sabía cuán en lo cierto estaba.

-¿Cómo estás?, Draco. -repitió separandose de él, y sin poder ocultar un atisbo de preocupación y sospecha en su voz.

Él ignorando su pregunta arrastró sus pies hasta una esquina del lugar, haló la manta que cubría el objeto gigante, y ella enseguida supo lo que pasaba. El otro armario evanescente se encontraba allí, el otro armario evanescente.

-Debo matarte. -exclamó con la mirada acuosa, perdida en algún lugar de la nada, y ella comprobó cuán en serio hablaba.

A duras penas su mente lograba procesarlo todo. Este era el fin, su fin, el fin de todo aquello que alguna vez había existido para ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dió cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba Dumbledore, ya sin su varita y siendo apuntado por el rubio.

-Draco, tú no eres un asesino. -espetó mirandolo a los ojos, empeorando la culpa que de por sí ya sentía.  
>-Usted no sabe lo que soy. -fue lo único que se vió capaz de responder.<p>

Por su mente pasaban miles de recuerdos, como flashes. Flashes de las cosas vividas con ella, flashes de todo lo que ha hecho y ha dicho últimamente. Y al voltear la cabeza se encuentra con una escena desgarradora, en mala hora había pensado que nada podía ser peor, porque sí lo hacía. Bellatrix se hallaba sosteniendo a Hermione manteniéndola inmovilizada, con una daga presionando su cuello. La castaña no lograba ocultar su mirada aterrorizada, se esforzaba por retener las lágrimas. Ella lo entendía, entendía que no tenía elección, lo veía en frente de ella sin hacer nada, y no lo culpaba. Y esperaba que supiera que no le guardaba rencor alguno, que sus sentimientos por el no habían cambiado y que a pesar de todo nunca lo harían, que olvidaba todo lo malo, que lo amaba y que no tenía idea de como le hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente.

**They will never know all the blood we shed.. The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end**

* * *

><p>Un año atrás..<p>

Hermione se hallaba en la punta de una roca, riendo y bromeando con Ron y Harry. Lo que no sabía era que abajo de esta se encontraba el ojigris, invadido por una ternura que nunca creyó poder sentir.

* * *

><p>-Hazlo. -espetó Bellatrix con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

Dumbledore lo miraba suplicante, ya el rubio no podía detener las gruesas lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro.

-Vamos, hazlo Draco. -repitió.

**And they, they can never know just what we've done.. I will never let you go**

* * *

><p>Cuatro años atrás..<p>

Después de salir de la enfermería se dió cuenta de lo serio que había sido todo, y se alegraba de que hubiera terminado. Ya no estaba petrificada.

Al terminar su encuentro con sus amigos dirigió su mirada a un lado del Gran Comedor y vió que cierto rubio la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque estaba confundida por su actitud, no pudo evitar devolverla.

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdos y más recuerdos..<em>

Y que Merlín lo ayudara, porque no podía hacerlo.

-Avada kedavra. -gritó Snape aproximándose.

Él no pudo ocultar su estupefacción, el anciano director ahora se hallaba callendo al vacío gracias a la fuerza del hechizo.

Bellatrix aprovechándo su repentina distracción se da cuenta de una cosa, si no había podido con el viejo, menos podría con ella. Después de todo él la.. ugh.. él la amaba. Y ella no iba a permitir que su sobrino se convirtiera en un traidor a la sangre por su culpa.

Utilizando la pequeña y afilada daga le hace un profundo corte en el cuello, soltándola y logrando que esta caiga al suelo en un sordo golpe.

Draco al voltear se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que uno de sus peores miedos se había hecho realidad, y no había sido por su propia mano. Sus grandes ojos color avellana cubiertos de lágrimas que ahora caían libremente se encontraban ya sin vida. Estaba muerta, ella estaba muerta.

Snape tomó al ojigris por un brazo arrastrándolo lejos de allí, ya estaba hecho. Y él abatido y sin poder hacer nada se deja llevar.

**_We knew how this would end_**

En el momento que giró la cabeza su mundo se derrumbó, porque ella era su mundo. Y se lamentaba día tras día, ella era una persona inocente, pero llegó él y la destruyó, porque _él era como una tormenta.. destruía todo a su paso_, porque _él era un villano.. y los villanos no tienen finales felices._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, este es mi primer one-shoot. De hecho es lo primero que subo aquí, aunque no lo primero que escribo. <strong>

**No soy rubia, ni millonaria, ni londinense, por lo tanto no soy JK y nada de esto me pertenece, lamentablemente. Solo la trama. **

**No soy una experta, de hecho ni siquiera creo que sea algo que se me de especialmente bien, tan solo lo hago por diversión. **

**Perdón por las faltas ortográficas y los dedazos, no utilizo autocorrector. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Se despide, _Sunshine_.**


End file.
